File systems and hard drives of portable computing devices are typically capable of being encrypted. When encrypted, a user usually must enter a password before gaining access to the device. On the first boot after a user updates his or her password with an authentication server, a decrypted password may reflect the old password for the device until the user takes an action to update the password on the device.